Can't get you out of my head
by connielara
Summary: A love story between Lara and Dean. How they admitted their true feelings.


**One Month Earlier**

"Dean can I talk to you for a minute?" Lara asked rather nervously. Dean had sensed something was up with Lara all day. She was his best mate and being the alpha male he was, Dean always worried about her. " Sure Lar, you know you can talk to me about anything" Dean said as he approached her. "Um okay" Lara started. "Everyone there's been a report of two bushwalkers trapped on a ledge in the Blue Mountains. Get your gear. Lara and Dean you form Alpha 1 and Jordan and Heidi Alpha 2. Well what are you waiting for? Go!" Vince ordered. Everyone clambered into their vehicles. "Hey Lara we'll talk back at HQ right?" Dean said as he drove to the rescue site. "Yeah, it's nothing though. Yeah it doesn't matter. Forget it" Lara shrugged it off quietly. "Lara it's me, I know you better than anyone. Somethings been off with you for a few days now". "Dean really it's nothing, I'll be fine" Lara smiled and nudged Dean. "Okay I'll let it go for now, but remember what I said before" Dean said as he pulled up behind Alpha 2.

After accessing the situation. It was decided that Dean and Lara would climb down, while Jordan and Heidi waited up top with all the equipment. "Ouch!" Lara winced as she began climbing down. "Lara, whats up?" Dean asked worriedly. "Uh nothing, its fine just hit my hand on a rock" Lara lied. "Okay well be careful!" Dean said as he made his way onto the ledge. Lara wasn't far behind. Her mind was racing. Tell Dean or just let it go. I've already broken up with Hamish anyway, it's history. "Lara!" no response "Lara!" Dean yelled as he grabbed hold of her wrist. "Arrgghhh!" Lara winced and tears formed in her eyes. "Oh my god Lara what happened!" Dean questioned as he pulled her sleeve above her wrist revealing a nasty bruise.

"Patient! Dean the patient!" Lara diverted his attention. "Okay Lara but we will need to talk once we get these two up safely" Dean said as he looked into her eyes. Lara quickly got to work checking over one of the patients while Dean looked after the other. Luckily the two seemed fine apart from a few bruises and cuts. The two were whisked away by a waiting ambulance once they got to the top. All in a day's work.

While Dean was finishing up with some of the equipment, Lara took the opportunity to swap places with Heidi, telling her she had to get back to HQ to finish up some paperwork Michele was hassling her about. "Okay Lara, but are you okay. You look really stressed out?" Heidi questioned. "Yeah Heidi, just need to get this finished up or Michele will be on my arse all week" Lara laughed. "Okay have you let Dean know?" "He's busy so I'll just ride with Jordan, that okay?" Lara said as she jumped in next to Jordan. "Yeah fine, see you back there!".

"Hey Heidi, have you seen Lara? I can't find her anywhere" Dean asked worriedly. "Oh yeah she swapped with me, something about paperwork for Michele. She's heaps behind, so she's racing back to do it before Michele notices" Heidi laughed. "Hmm thats odd, we finished up the paperwork on Tuesday night. There's nothing due until tomorrow, Friday?" Dean mused as he finished packing up the truck.

"Hey Vince, have you seen Lara?" Dean asked as he entered HQ. "Yeah she's in the change rooms, she asked for the rest of the day off" Vince informed Dean. "No worries Vince" Dean yelled as he raced into the change rooms to catch Lara before she left. She had her back to him clad only in a towel. He immediately noticed the bruise encircling her wrist, she turned and his eyes were drawn to the dark area over her neck and shoulders. As soon as she looked into Deans eyes, she began to sob. Dean was in front of her in a flash encircling her in a bear hug. "Sshhh Lar, tell me whats happened, how did you get the bruises?" Dean asked running his fingers lightly over her bruised shoulder. "Was it on the job? Did you fall?" Dean questioned running through the possibilities. "Lara!". She looked up. I have to tell him. " Okay after we finished up the paperwork on Tuesday night, I came home and Hamish and I had a huge fight" she started. Dean listened on. "He'd been drinking and told me I'd been spending too much time with you outside of work. For the last few months he's got more and more controlling. I told him that my friendship with you is what I value most and" Dean wanted to smile at her confession, but he was trying to work out how his best mate and secret love had ended up covered in bruises. "Hamish did this to you?" Dean said through gritted teeth and clenched fists. Lara just nodded. "Is this the first time?" another nod from Lara. "I'm going to kill him!" Dean shouted as he let go of Lara and made for the door.

"Dean! Stay, I'm scared" Lara pleaded from where she stood. It was all it took for him to turn around and envelope her in another hug. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, you silly bugger?" Dean asked as he ran his fingers through the silky blonde hair he loved so much. "I knew you'd react like this, plus I handled it. Its over" Lara mumbled into his shirt. "All I wanted to do after it happened was come to you, but I figured you'd be busy with Nicole" Lara finished. "I broke up with Nicole, it didn't feel right" Dean spoke into her hair. "I wish you did ring me, but it's all over now. He's not going to come near you ever again. I'll make sure of it". "hmm" Lara mumbled. "Just don't do anything stupid Dean, I don't want you to get yourself into trouble because of me" Lara stated. "Because of you? You did nothing wrong beautiful" Dean said as he lifted her chin. Did I just call her beautiful to her face? Well she is. Dean said to himself. Did he just call me beautiful? Lara said to herself.

"Hey Lara, wanna grab some pizza and a couple of beers?" Dean nudged softly. "I'd love too" Lara smiled happy that she had finally told Dean. A huge weight had been lifted. "Okay grab your stuff, get dressed and I'll be out front. You alright?" Dean began. "Yes. I'll just be a tick. Thanks Dean" Lara smiled genuinely. "No worries. Anytime. Your my partner, partner! Now get a wriggle on!"

Lara finished up getting ready. Waved goodbye to Michele and Vince out back and then joined Dean out front. Deans hand automatically reached for Laras hand being careful not to touch her wrist. Lara accepted, grateful for the comfort his hand provided. She always felt safe with Dean. Deans thumb stroked the inside of her wrist soothingly. They both waved goodbye to the rest of their colleagues.

After enjoying Pizza and a few beers, Dean drove Lara back to her apartment to grab some of her possessions before Hamish arrived. She had spent the night at her mothers the night before. Lara quickly go to work gathering some of her things while Dean stood by the door. "Dean could you grab my make-up bag from the bathroom?" Lara asked Dean. "Sure. Then were done?" "Yeop all done" Lara said as she made her way to the car. "Dean are you co" Lara stopped as she looked up. Hamish was in front of her. "Lara baby, don't go it was a mistake, I was drunk" Hamish said as he reached for her. Lara pulled away. This is what Dean saw as he made his way out to the car. "Lara get in the car" Dean said calmly. Usually Lara would tell Dean off for ordering her around, but she realised he was only looking out for her. "Didn't take you two long, we've been apart for two days and your already sleeping with each other" Hamish spat. What he didn't see coming was Deans fist. Before he knew it he was on the ground with a swollen lip and probable broken nose. "Don't talk to her, touch her or go anywhere near her. Ever" Dean said as he stood over him. "Dean don't waste your time on him" Lara said as she watched from the car. "We're all done here Lar, don't worry" Dean smiled her way. "Me and the boys will be back for the rest of her things tomorrow, and you better not be here" Dean eyed him. That was all the warning Hamish needed. "Your a lucky boy, if Lara didn't talk me out of it, I don't know what I would have done". Dean said as he jumped in the car next to Lara and reversed out of the driveway.

Dean quickly settled Lara into the spare bedroom. "Dean, do you mind if I just go to bed? It's been a long day" Lara said quietly. "No worries cutie, I'll see you in the morning. Late start remember" Dean smiled. "Night Dean" Lara mumbled from underneath the doona.

Dean turned on the television and settled into watching the footy with another beer. Although he really wasn't following the game. He started to drift into a light sleep. He had been asleep for around an hour when screams from the spare room woke him up. He quickly ran into the bedroom. "Stop Hamish your hurting me!" Lara screamed. "Dean! Dean!" she continued. "Lara, it's me Dean. Wake up!" Dean shook Laras arm as he spoke. She started to come around. "Dean?!" Lara sobbed before grabbing hold of him. "Yeah Lar I'm here, calm down" Dean whispered rocking her. The two made their way to the lounge room. Dean sat and motioned for Lara to lay down with her feet on his lap. He then grabbed a blanket and tossed it over the both of them. "Sleep tight Lara" Dean whispered as he kept watch over her. "I'm glad I'm here with you, I feel safe" Lara mumbled. Deans chest swelled with her admission. Sometime during the night Lara manoeuvred herself so that her head was on Deans lap instead of her feet and this is how Dean found her in the morning. She has to be the most gorgeous woman in the world, Dean thought to himself. God I love her. What?! Hah who am I kidding, I knew that the first time I met her.

"Wakey, wakey!" Dean tickled her playfully. She didn't wake straightaway. Dean took a moment to study her bruises tracing her wrist. Lara woke and took in Deans thoughtful face. "Dean they don't hurt anymore, I'm fine" Lara smiled up at him. "Okay but your not to do any lifting or abseiling today, I don't want you to get hurt" Dean said concerned. "I risk getting hurt everyday, but just for you and just for today I will take it easy" Lara smiled and gave Dean a peck on the cheek, then jumped up to grab a shower. Dean just smiled like a man smitten.

"Dean!! Hurry up were going to be late" Lara yelled from the lounge. "Okay, Okay shortie, keep your pants on" Dean smiled and led them out the front door.

"Okay guys we got a car dangling precariously off a bridge in Hornsby. Dean you take Lara and make your way there ASAP. Go!" Vince shouted orders.

Once there Lara jumped out of the truck and began to make her way to the car. "Lara! Remember what I said" Dean warned.

"Dean I'm going to have to get into the backseat of the car" Lara stated. "Like hell you are!" Dean shouted as Lara carefully opened the back door, the car had been secured somewhat by cables attached to a tree. But there was no way he was letting the love of his life climb into a car dangling over a river. "It makes sense Dean I'm the smallest, Dean your no tiny dancer" Lara laughed. Dean smiled. "Okay but be quick, and I'm going to be right outside the door within arms reach" Dean said seriously. "I'll pull you out when I see fit, Got it!"

Lara made her way into the car and assessed the occupants' injuries. "You need to climb through to the back seat with me" Lara pleaded with the seventeen year old female driver Katie. Katie slowly made her way in between the two front seats and next to Lara in the backseat. "You go first Katie, my partner is ready to grab you" Lara smiled and gave her a gentle push into Deans arms. The car shook with one less occupant. Dean had already passed the girl onto Heidi who was treating her for minor cuts and shock. Lara began to scramble out of the car just as Dean noticed fuel leaking from underneath the car. "Lara give me your hand" Dean said panicked. As soon as her hand was clasped in his he pulled her quickly from the car and gave her another one of his comforting bear hugs. "Don't ever do that to me again shortie" Dean whispered into her hair. Lara just laid her head on his chest, listening to his racing heart. "I won't" Lara mumbled.


End file.
